Strong and Strategic
by oOoMilkTeaoOo
Summary: Alice isn't a fighter. At least, that's what she tried to convince others. It was always better to defeat your enemy when their guard was down. She was simply an amazing strategist with brute and super-human strength. Nothing special in her book. Heck, she even thinks keeping a gun in her bra 24/7 is normal. "What do you mean pineapple grenades are bad idea!" she screamed. Law/OC
1. Chapter 1

**I will only say this once, so read carefully. I do not own One Piece, the only thing I own are my own characters, for example, Alice. I will not be saying this every chapter for the sake of space. I admit, this is not my main account nor my first story. Some of you may even know the real me. Be as harsh as you want, but don't be stupid (trust me, you know what stupid is) and no flames. Happy readings! **

* * *

Alice carefully pressed her back onto the tree, her breathing raspy and quiet. Her legs were trembling, definitely from the hours of running. Her ears perked up at the sound of light, heavy and loud footsteps. She sweatdropped. For being predators, they kinda sucked at it. She sucked in a breath. However, seeing as she let herself be cornered like this, she had no right to think that.

"Captain, her scent is lingering around here." a walking bear mumbled, her nose sniffing the area. The bear, which Alice found out weeks ago, was named Bepo. She cringed. She also knew Bepo knew how to throw a punch from hell. She pouted. She too, could throw a mean punch, but the most she could usually do was knock someone out with one hit, if hit in the right places. However, she had to admit, that itself was not too shabby.

Law smirked, "Good job, Bepo. Jean Bart," Law mumbled smoothly. Law's smirk turned sadistic, "Tear this forest down." he ordered calmly, as if ordering a cup of coffee. Alice scowled. How dare this man. Absolutely no respect for nature. Alice shrugged, not saying she herself gave a damn either. Alice was a hypocrite usually, she would always be the first to admit that. She was the worst, scum. She hated people with low self-esteem.

Law smiled as Jean Bart tore down tree by tree with ease, as if they were frail sticks stuck in the ground. Finally, after a _month_ of playing mouse and cat, he had finally tracked the hypocritical girl down. She herself had admitted herself to be a hypocrite. In fact, that was the first thing she told him about herself. He chuckled lightly. She was an interesting girl for sure. He frowned slightly. However, mouse and cat can get boring if overplayed...

Alice scowled, a bead of sweat dripping down her neck. It would only be a matter of time before they find her. She has to act fast. Alice closed her eyes in concentration, debating over her choices. She wasn't physically weak, that was for sure, but she was more of a brute power girl more than anything. She didn't know any cool martial art moves, she didn't have fancy smancy magic known as a devil fruit power, and unless it was a rifle or gun, she doubted she could use weapons.

Alice opened her eyes slowly, however, she was still in the damned forest. The moon was covered tonight, and Alice didn't know whether that was supposed to be a blessing or bad omen. The clouds were moving slowly, occasionally letting a glimpse of light show, but it was always gone before it helped anyone. She smirked. She loved the darkness. For some reason, she could always see perfectly in the darkness. Even in complete darkness.

That is probably the _only _reason Law and his stupid crew haven't caught her yet. She loved her eyes, their interesting sky blue color always intrigued her. She would often catch herself staring at the mirror, simply admiring her eyes. On the bad side however, they were her most striking facial feature. It was damn easy to spot her in a crowd of people, just from her eye color. She rubbed her temples, no, don't go thinking about your eyes...again... She hated superficial people, but being the hypocrite she was, she herself was superficial in a way as well.

Alice couldn't give a damn what her body looked like, what clothes she wore, the last time she showered; which _should've _been a week ago, or if she was downright hideous, which she was not. However, Alice admitted that perhaps she was a _tad_ superficial about her eyes. A loud crash brought her out of her conceited thoughts about how amazing and gorgeous her eyes were.

She frowned, her lips pressed together. They're actually intent on tearing this entire forest apart. A sigh brushed past her lips. They left her with no choice. She walked out from the tree she was hiding from, a determined look on her face. Law's lips curved upwards into a smug smirk. "So the coward finally decides to show herself..." he chuckled.

Alice hissed, "I hate cowards!" she yelled. Alice's eyes hardened, a brief glimpse of the moon making her eyes shine for a few seconds. She reached into her backpack, smirking when she found the object she was looking for. Law frowned, "Just come like a good girl and we won't harm you." he ordered. Alice smirked, "Ah, but you would force me..." she mumbled, her smirk slowly faltering. She shrugged, "I actually dunno what you would do, but I'm assuming it's bad." she added.

Law smiled, "We've been needing a helper, and someone with such brute strength, I'm sure would make a lovely asset." he answered calmly. Alice frowned, "But I don't want to join you. Why do you think I've been running away this whole time?" Alice asked sighingly. Law's smirk didn't falter. A month ago, her words would've aggravated him, thinking she was purposely trying to provoke him. However, now he knows she's just stupid. He was a man with a large vocab, but stupid always seemed to fit her best.

However, Law's smirk did falter slightly when a thought came into mind. She was indeed stupid, even ditzy sometimes, but the girl was surprisingly strategic and smart if the situation turned serious. Sure, he hasn't seen that side too many times, but if he was anyone else, she would've been a girl to fear once someone got on her dark side. Law chuckled, he himself however, was not going to fear some stupid teen girl.

Alice frowned, "You're insulting me, I know it." she answered bluntly. Law had to resist a chuckle. She was also blunt. _Terribly _blunt. She was so lucky she managed to escape those times she was _too_ blunt. Alice sighed as she started pulling her arm out of her backpack. Law smirked. Let's see what she's thinking of this time.

Alice sighed. This was a stupid idea, something she preferred not to do, but they really have left her with no choice. She was a perfectionist when it came to strategizing, and this plan reeks of failure. She hates failure. Another thing to be hypocritical about since she's about to become one. She strolled towards Bepo, who instantly got into a defensive position. Alice's eyes narrowed, "You're a bear, why the hell do you walk like an idiot?" she scowled. She smirked in delight when he instantly started apologizing. So far so good. She frowned. The last two would be harder by far.

Law frowned. What a disappointment. Here he was expecting something good. Not tonight, he supposed. Alice turned to glare at him next. Law's eyes barely widened when she charged at him, her hands behind her back. Law sighed. She had failed his expectations. _Big time_. His hat shadowed his eyes. She's useless if she thinks she can defeat them like this.

Alice smirked when Law frowned, as if in disappointment, which he probably was. She clenched the long object behind her back, causing to crunch lightly. Her eyes flashed when she swung it.

Law's eyes widened. So does she have a plan after all? He swung his nodachi, cutting whatever she was holding in half. He didn't manage to catch a glimpse of what it actually was, since the girl was using her immense strength to move the object at high speeds. He frowned. Let down. Again. He should really just take her and get this over with.

Alice smirked, "Disappointed?" she teased knowingly. Law frowned, and there was a silent yes in his eyes. Alice grinned, "Think again." she mumbled. Barely had those words left her mouth before she whacked Law's face with the object. She smirked in amusement. It was a baguette. Everything was silent for a moment when everyone stood still, some trying to comprehend the situation.

Law's eyes narrowed as he averted his eyes to the girl, "Are you serious, Alice-ya?" he muttered, irritation more than anything evident in his voice. She smirked, "I've always known how much you _loved_ bread so I've been meaning to give this to you." she answered happily. She took a few steps back, a pleased smile on her face.

Alice smirked when she reached into her bra, and pulled a gun out. Oh how she hated shameless people, always strutting their stuff. Alice wasn't shameless, pulling stuff out of her bra was perfectly normal. She tilted her head as she cocked the gun at Law, who was still staring at her boredly.

Law smirked, "Do you plan on shooting me, Alice-ya? It won't work." he chuckled. The whole situation was meaningless and pointless. He shouldn't have wasted his time and caught her when he had the chance. However, curiosity killed the cat, and he couldn't resist a possibly entertaining show.

Alice smiled dangerously, "Maybe." she cooed, her eyes sneakily following the sulking bear who was wandering away from the group with every apology. She aimed and shot, the bullet whizzing past Law's head, who didn't even flinch. "Give up. You lost-" Law sighed, rubbing his temples.

Both our eyes widened when a loud explosion resounded through the forest, a powerful wind whirling. The only difference was his eyes were widened in shock. Mine were widened in satisfaction. I suppose I really am a perfect strategist.


	2. Chapter 2

Alice smirked as the tree exploded, igniting the remains on fire. That instantly stirred Bepo out of his depression, as he quickly jumped away. Still, there were a few embers that had managed to scorch the bear. Alice laughed when the fire spread through the entire forest, burning the rest of the forest down. Alice wasted no time as she started running, skillfully dodging the fallen and ignited trees.

To say Law was pissed was an understatement. Not only had the girl hurt his first mate, burnt and nearly killed Bepo, she _still_ had the nerve to try to escape and think that Law was going to let her. _Not on my watch she's not_. "Jean Bart, catch her and bring her back here alive." Law ordered, as he examined Bepo's injuries. Jean Bart nodded and followed after her. Law scowled as he grabbed some bandages and some salve he kept in his hoodie, and wrapped it around the bear's arms. _That girl is going to pay_.

Alice panted as she ran desperately through the night, the darkness welcoming her. She was quite far from the burning forest now, and the darkness was covering her again. She still heard the loud footsteps behind her scowled. _They're persistent_. Alice looked around, for anything that could aide in her escape. Alice took a chance and looked behind her, just to see how close her predators were. She narrowed her eyes. _From the looks of it, that giant should be two yards away_. Alice turned her head back around, just as she noticed two turns approaching.

Alice arched her neck, and she noticed that the two different paths led to many smaller paths, all in different directions. Alice smirked and thanked the darkness, seeing as she was usually more lucky in the darkness anyway. She ran towards the left turn, right, straight, and right again. Alice hesitantly looked behind her, breathing a sigh of relief when she noticed that he wasn't pursuing her any longer. She smirked. Thankfully he wasn't an idiot and tried to follow her, even he should know to stop when there are so many paths to get lost in.

Alice sighed once more in relief when she finally got out of the dreaded forest, and returned back to town. However, it wasn't safe to stay here. Alice narrowed her eyes, forcing herself to stay alert. Returning back to town would've been an obvious choice, and she knew Law was no idiot. Alice carefully hid behind a house, and quietly looked around. True enough to Alice's suspicions, Law's men were patrolling around.

Alice sighed. _This is going to be harder than I thought_. Alice carefully maneuvered through the twisted alleyways, not letting her guard down. Thankfully, it was dark, and it was obvious that she should stay away from lighted areas. Lighted areas equaled people, or more specifically, Law's men. After finally finding the exit she was looking for, she tiptoed out, and made a run for it. Alice sprinted up the stairs, only occasionally looking behind her to make sure she was not followed.

_Up the hill I go, up the hill I go... _Alice didn't waste a second before she flung open the door and locked it shut after her. She knew someone was in here. Alice wasn't stupid. Alice didn't lock the door to keep others out. Alice locked it so she could keep whoever was in here _in_. Alice smirked dangerously. Even though Alice herself never considered herself particularly frightening, she sometimes even managed to scare herself when she was on her dark side.

"I know you're in here," Alice cooed, kicking opening the bathroom door, making it collapse. "Penguin." Alice added boredly. The man wore a black cap with a yellow rim, with his name 'Penguin' written on it, and even had a red pom pom on the end of it. He wore the usual Heart Pirate attire, beige overalls. He was also using the toilet. Alice and Penguin stared at each other for a few more seconds before Alice picked up the broken door, and forced it back into place.

It was barely audible, but Alice heard a mumbled thank you. Alice grabbed her weaponry backpack from her room before jumping out the window. Alice frowned, "Penguin's shitting in my toilet." she mumbled boredly. Shachi sighed as he adjusted his sunglasses.

"Well, haven't you ever thought of knocking?" Shachi mumbled, crossing his arms. Alice frowned, "This is my house. I shouldn't have to knock." she retorted. Shachi scoffed, "More like a random house you found and decided to make yours." he mumbled.

Alice smirked, "Same thing, no need to be so specific." she teased. It was true however. Alice didn't actually own _own_ this house, but it was abandoned and it was obvious the real owners were gone, so she thought, why not, and made it her own. Plus, she only got to stay here for a day and a half before said pirates found her _again_ somehow.

Shachi sighed, "Captain told us to capture you alive. I don't want to hurt you either, so come over here peacefully." he ordered. Alice smirked dangerously, "I don't think so." she teased, reaching into her weaponry backpack and pulling out a pineapple. There was a brief silence.

"...Why do you always bring out the weirdest items possible?" Shachi sighed at last. Alice frowned, "It's not weird." she protested, throwing it at him. Shachi sighed as he caught it with ease. "Pineapples aren't meant to hurt anyone. Look," he mumbled, pressing a finger onto one of the small spikes. "Barely enough to even draw out blood." he added.

Alice smirked, "Yeah? It wasn't meant to draw blood. It was meant to eradicate your entire being." she chuckled, eyes softening. Shachi frowned for a bit before he processed his words. Without another thought, he threw it behind him, and ran. However, Alice was a perfectionist. The explosion wasn't enough to kill the man, which was what Alice wanted, but it was enough to injure him to a point he wouldn't be able to hold his own against Alice. Shachi groaned, "...Shit. Pineapple grenades...worst idea...ever..." he mumbled, head slumping onto ground.

Alice was offended. She was always offended when people judged her choice of weapons. "What do you mean pineapple grenades are a bad idea?!" she yelled, jumping off the the windowsill, just in time to dodge a syringe. Alice huffed, "Penguin! Tell Shachi that pineapple grenades aren't a bad idea!" Alice yelled hysterically.

Penguin could only sigh. Alice was known to be two things. A hypocrite, and easily offended if you ever insulted her choice of...weapons. However, she wouldn't get depressed like Bepo, no, she would get mad. _Really_ mad. However, this wasn't the worst Penguin had seen. No, with the right provocation, which was usually provided by their Captain, it may even be enough to make Alice reach her dark side. Penguin shivered. He didn't like Alice's dark side one bit. Not at all.

Alice growled as she turned around, carelessly tossing a pineapple grenade in her hand. "You're next." Alice muttered, throwing the pineapple at Penguin. However, Penguin was expecting this ever since he heard the explosion. Penguin ducked, allowing the pineapple to fly over his head, and quickly jumped out the window, the bomb exploding behind him seconds later.

Penguin growled when some of the explosion managed to scorch his back, leaving a stinging and burning sensation. Alice stared expectantly as she nodded slowly. _Good, good, everything's good so far_... She charged towards the river, where there was an old man untying his boat from a pole. With not the least bit guilt, Alice kicked the old man into the water. Alice didn't see the man resurface. Alice groaned at the slight prick of pain in her heart. She shook her head. _No...you already decided...every person for themself_...

Alice expertly rowed the boat, already yards away when Penguin and Shachi somehow managed to get to the shore with their injuries. Alice waved her hand eagerly, and after a few seconds of the two looking around cautiously, Penguin and Shachi waved their hands slightly as well. Alice smiled, while they were her hunters, they could also be considered her friends. Even if Alice would not hesitate to kill them if she _really _needed to.

Alice sighed once she was in the middle of the sea, drifting calmly. However, Alice knew it wasn't exactly safe to let her guard down in the middle of nowhere. Alice frowned, her life had gotten a whole lot more complicated ever since that day... Alice groaned. _Here comes the flashbacks...always when I'm bored...curse you boredom... _

Alice walked into the bar, and she had to resist grimacing when the strong scent of nauseating beer and wine invaded her nose. Alice frowned and put on a stoic face as she sat down near the counter, a gruff looking bartender heading her way. "Wha can I get fer ya, lassie?" the man asked, spitting into a bucket on the ground with dead aim accuracy.

"A non-alcoholic pina colada, please." Alice ordered, her voice calm and cool. The bartender laughed, "Not er a drinker, eh?" the man asked, starting to put together her drink. Alice forced a polite smile, "Not exactly." she answered. The bartender laughed again, "No need ter be so stiff lassie, er no one gonna hurt ya when I'm 'ere." he reassured. Alice nodded, "Of course, mister." she answered, sipping her drink.

Alice smiled, "Delicious." she mumbled as she drank some more. Oh how much Alice wanted to tell the man about her hatred of drinking, of smoking, of anything _disgusting_, but his kindness touched her. She didn't flinch when she heard a table being kicked over. Alice was used to these kind of things. Alice went to bars often, just not for drinking.

"Hey, dare ya to say that again!" threatened a voice. Alice sighed as she finished the last of her pina colada. She placed some coins on the counter, which the bartender accepted with a big grin. Alice smiled gently before leaping off her seat, carefully ducking to dodge the remains of what was once a table.

Alice was just about to push open the wooden doors, but just as her fingers grazed the wood, she winced slightly in pain when a something hard hit her back. Something _very_ hard, which was going to bruise later. All of a sudden, it was silent. Alice should've just left, oh how she'll reprimand herself for her choices later in the future. Instead, Alice turned around, a composed, yet fiery expression on her face.

"Who did that?" she asked calmly, but her voice was hard. _Cold_.

* * *

**Erm, so this story is my first attempt at third person writing :3 So please be patient with me and excuse any mistakes you find. **


	3. Chapter 3

Alice's eyes darkened as they flickered around the room, looking for the slightest movement. No one moved. Alice frowned when she noticed a man, who was staring straight at her. He was sitting on a barrel, lighting swaying a cup in his hand. He had lightly tan skin, an easygoing smile, a fluffy black and white hat. _What a weird hat_. "Were you the one that threw that at me?" Alice asked calmly. The man's smile tugged into a smirk. Alice didn't like that smirk one bit.

"So what if I did?" the man asked, in a mocking tone. Alice wasted no time as she marched right up to him, hands on her hips. Everyone else seemed to take a few steps backs, not wanting to get involved. Alice glowered at him, "Apologize." Alice scowled, her eyes narrowing. The man's smirk turned the slightest bit crueler, "I do not appreciate being ordered around, Miss." the man answered.

Alice frowned, "That was a suggestion," Alice mumbled, pulling her gun out of her bra and pointing it at the man. She narrowed her eyes, "But I suggest you listen." Alice added smoothly, her face composed and cool. The man's smirk widened, which Alice didn't think could be possible. "Are you really giving me an order?" the man chuckled. Alice growled, "I'm not. Think of it, as oh I don't know, tell me or I'll shoot your freaking head off." Alice muttered. Alice smirked, "Was that explanatory enough for you, Mister?" Alice asked sweetly, her voice laced with mockery.

For the first time, Alice saw the man's smirk falter. "So you're basically ordering me around." the man mumbled smoothly, his eyes narrowing. Alice shrugged, "However you see it, Mister. I personally don't think it's an order. More like threatening, ne?" Alice chirped, tilting her head. Alice could only gasp before she ducked, dodging an advance from the man's nodachi. Alice growled as she pulled the trigger. The man simply shifted his head, dodging the bullet with ease. The man stared coldly at Alice, "You have bad aim." he commented nonchalantly.

Alice grinned when the man's eyes widened as the wall exploded. Alice smiled coyly, "Do I now? I think your crew would say otherwise..." Alice chuckled, enjoying the screams and cries for help. Alice smirked when the man seemed torn between ripping her spleen out or aiding to his crew. "I'll help with your decision..." Alice smirked, spinning her gun expertly in her hand.

"If you let me leave peacefully, I'll spare your crew from any more injuries. Trust me, I'm a perfectionist. If I wanted to, they _can_ die." Alice chuckled. _Nevermind the fact I'm out of exploding bullets and that they're incredibly expensive and rare. Just fall for it and let me go, dumbass. _Alice had all these thoughts in her head, but she didn't dare show it on her face. If she did, well, she would be doomed. Alice waved a lazy hand as she walked towards the wooden door. "Just so you know...I'm a hypocrite. The name's Alice Lockwood. Remember that." Alice yawned, pushing open the doors. Alice suddenly stopped, turning her head and winking, "I hope we never meet again."

"Trafalgar Law, _Miss Alice_," Law muttered, his eyes burning into Alice's back. "Just know that when I kill you, it will be _anything_ but pleasant." Law added menacingly, adding some salve to Shachi's back. Alice smirked, waving her fingers daintily, "Miss Alice, eh? I hate it." Alice replied, pushing open the doors and walking out. Alice was greeted with the reason she decided to seek shelter in the bar, the dry sandstorm. Alice sighed, Alice could easily kill dozens of men, but she can't do much about nature.

Alice frowned as she turned her head, staring at the slowly burning bar. Well, unless she wanted to die, which she did _not_, Alice would have to get a move on. Alice sprinted through the heat and sand, until she reached her house. She frowned, she couldn't stay here. Especially after messing with pirates like a fool. Alice packed up everything she would need, but left the things she could live without. Of course she would pack her weapons, and who cares what others say about them.

Without wasting another second, Alice hoisted the two backpacks onto her back and literally leaped into her rowboat. She paddled expertly, the sandstorm already gone by the time she could see little figures by the shore. Whether that was Law's crew, or the people she stole the rowboat from, she had no idea. She just knew whoever they were, they were mad. Alice could tell from the way they were shaking their fists at her. Alice chuckled in glee. Or it might even be the owners of the house she borrowed without asking.

Or could it be from the people Alice stole beli from earlier in the day? Alice shrugged, whoever it was, had no way of following her now. Alice was getting surrounded by heavy mist, a big reason as to why no one wanted to leave that sandy hell. The mist held uncertainty, and Alice knew people, _normal_ people, didn't like uncertainty. Alice chuckled. Even Alice herself didn't like uncertainty, but she was anything but normal. Yet she wasn't strange. Just a girl trying to survive in a world where it's not strange to see dead bodies on the street.

For what seemed like hours later of paddling, Alice finally made it to next island. Alice wiped some sweat off of her forehead, "Land ho? I suppose?" Alice mumbled to herself. Alice hopped off the boat and walked cautiously around, trying not to draw attention to herself. However, that was _impossible_ with her gorgeously dazzling eyes. Alice sighed dreamily. _Of course I would get so many adoring looks, with these amazing eyes of mine_. "You have beautiful eyes, Miss." greeted a voice, that seemed oddly familiar to Alice, but she was currently in her own little world.

"Of course I do." Alice answered, snapping back to reality to boast more about her eyes. However, she instantly stiffened when she finally realized just who was in front of her. Alice sweatdropped, "Law?" Alice asked uncertainly. Law scowled, "Trafalgar." he corrected. Alice shrugged, "Law." she persisted. Law glared coldly at her, but that didn't seem to faze Alice in the slightest. Alice sighed, "What do you want?"

Law smiled calmly, "Nothing much. Just to hear your pained cries, begging for mercy, all while slowly bleeding to death." Law answered smoothly, all in a bone-chilling polite tone. That however, _did_ faze Alice. Alice chuckled nervously, "Let me guess...you're still mad about what happened..." Alice mumbled. Law smirked, "I believe that most would be if one third of their crew got bombed." he chuckled. Alice gulped. The man before her just chuckled, but it just unnerved her more than anything.

Alice pulled her gun out and aimed it at Law, "I can shoot, y'know?" Alice provoked. Law's smirk widened, "So why don't you?" he mocked. Alice felt a bead of sweat drop down her neck, did this man find out? Alice forced a smirk, "You're not worth my bullets." Alice excused. Law's smirk didn't falter, "Or is it just that you've ran out of bullets?" Law chuckled, taking some steps towards Alice.

Alice inwardly groaned. _Damn, how did he find out?!_ Alice sighed as she reached into her backpack, eyes never leaving Law. She pulled out a bun, it was small and fit nicely on her palm. Law raised an eyebrow, "I don't believe now is the time to be hungry, Miss Alice." Law mumbled. Alice smirked, "One, you're right. Two, stop calling me Miss Alice, it sickens me." Alice mumbled. Law smiled, "Like I said, I don't like being ordered around, Miss Alice-" Law mocked. Alice growled as she threw a bun at the ground, an explosion of smoke enveloping them.

"It was a damn _suggestion_ for the last time and stop calling me that!" Alice yelled hysterically as she ran through the smoke with ease. Thanks to Alice's eyes, she could see with ease through the darkness. _Black smoke, original, am I right_? Alice jumped over the wall, and landed in which what she guessed was an alleyway. In an instant, a man pointed his rifle in Alice's direction, just as she pointed her own gun at his direction.

"Alice." Alice greeted boredly. The man had messy straight silver hair, fair skin and sky blue eyes. However, they weren't nearly as striking or bright as Alice's. _A more diluted sky blue_. The man frowned, "Kai." he greeted back, his rifle still pointed at Alice. Alice wasn't stupid. Alice knew she would be in _deep_ trouble if this Kai dude decided to shoot. Not only was his rifle more dangerous looking than her handheld revolver, she had no more bullets. Which also meant, yes, she was quite doomed.

* * *

**What will Alice do?! :O Well, I know what happens, but you guys will see later! :D Remember! This is my experimental account, if you know the real me, _shush up_. This is for practicing my third person writing, since I wanna try it out first. Everything on this account will be either third person, or that rare second person. Or some odd new writing style I want to try. **


	4. Chapter 4

Alice smiled, "Why don't you shove that rifle somewhere else?" Alice provoked. _I really do hope I'm giving the impression that I have bullets... _Kai frowned, "Same to you, Miss. However, I'm not exactly thrilled of what you've done to my nakama." he mumbled coldly. Alice chuckled, "I wasn't thrilled over having...getting whatever it was thrown at my back either. It hurt, y'know?"

Kai smiled lightly, "It was an accident, and it was the remains of a piano. However, I really do wish that it wasn't an accident." he chuckled, finger sliding towards the trigger. Alice's eyes flickered around, looking for anything she could use to escape. Sure, she had more food bombs and stuff in her bag, but c'mon, they were hard to make. _Why did it have to be food?_ Alice shrugged to her own question. Alice just liked food. "Theft!" yelled a faraway voice. Alice turned around, and noticed a man wearing a black mask holding a bag was running towards them. Alice shrugged as she tripped him.

Alice quickly grabbed the theft's legs and yanked him up, "Play ball!" Alice yelled, whacking Kai in the face with the human bat. Kai groaned when he flew a couple of feet, landing quite painfully on his back. _How the hell did this girl whack me with a grown man so easily? Screw that, how did she even manage to hold him up? _Kai could've sworn he saw stars floating around his head. Alice also threw the theft at Kai's direction, smirking when the theft landed on top of Kai. "Suggestive..." Alice chuckled, taking the bag of loot and sneaking some beli and bullets into her bag before running off.

Alice hesitantly poked her head from the alleyway, inwardly groaning when she noticed that both paths were guarded. Not heavily guarded, perhaps no more than two people for each turn, but still guarded nonetheless. Alice smirked as she reloaded her gun, after taking some spare bullets from the bag of loot the theft had taken. They weren't explosive bullets, so Alice made a mental note to steal- get more of those in her free time. Alice forced her breathing to steady, and Alice could even make out some of their conversation.

"This has got to be one of the most humiliating moments of my life." sighed a man, who had long black hair, kept in a high ponytail like a samurai, with a fair complexion. He was wearing a black kimono, which would surely unnerve some people. He also had his hand on the hilt of his stark black katana. _Of course his eyes were black as well... _The man besides him laughed, "Oh c'mon Kenshin, don't take it to heart. She was just defending herself." a man reassured. This man had chin length blonde hair, and dazzling blue eyes. A fair complexion as well, and he was holding a broadsword with ease. Alice frowned. _They're like opposites...complete opposites too..._

Kenshin growled, "I'll be sure to make her know that _no one_ messes with Heart Pirates." he muttered, hand tightening on his katana, which was strapped to his kimono. The man besides Kenshin just laughed again, which earned him a whack on the head from Kenshin. "Take this more seriously, _Ran_." Kenshin smirked. Ran instantly started whining, "If you're going to call me that, I'll call you Kenny!" Ran protested, pouting like a little child. Alice smirked. _I like them. I think I'll just shoot the two on the other side and fight these two_. Alice shot the other two on the other side, which earned her Kenshin and Ran's full attention. Alice smiled, "Hiya. My name's Alice." Alice greeted.

Ran curtsied, "Greetings, milady- wait- no- you're-" he stuttered, shaking his head vigorously. Alice nodded, "You're Ran," Alice started, pointing at Ran. "Rin!" Rin angrily corrected. However, Alice didn't spare him another glance as she pointed at Kenshin, "Kenshin...you know, I think Kishin suits you better...you know, with all your...dark attire..." Alice mumbled. Alice nodded to herself. _Ran and Kishin_. _Sounds good_. However, the two didn't seem the least happy with Alice.

"Not only do you bomb my nakama, you dare shoot two right in my face?" Kenshin scowled, eyes narrowing. Alice shrugged, "Chill, I got a freaking piano thrown at my back for no reason." Alice scowled, aiming her gun and shooting. Kenshin easily defected the bullet with his katana. Alice sweatdropped, it was stark black as well. _What a surprise? _Kenshin glowered at her, "I won't forgive you for this." he muttered, charging towards Alice, despite Rin's protests.

A bead of sweat dribbled down Alice's forehead as Kenshin came closer and closer. Alice was a master gun wielder, which she liked to call herself, but Kenshin wasn't slow. Alice sighed before pulling another revolver out of her bag and closing one eye, "Nijū jū: Kemuri." she mumbled, shooting both at once. Smoke shot out of her gun, while she repeatedly shot bullets on her other gun. She growled when she saw that even in the black smoke, Kenshin dodged all of her bullets.

Alice growled, "No choice then..." she mumbled, switching out the normal bullets and replacing them with sleep powder filled bullets. "Nijū jū: Kemuri o ne." Alice muttered, shooting again. This time, black smoke appeared, but mixed with sleeping powder. Alice made a run for it, dodging the two she had shot earlier with ease. _Goons obviously...I can tell by the suckish way they hold their guns. _Alice scowled, if the smoking powder affects her as well, then there would've been no point to it.

Alice held out her hand in front of her, so far, she knew four people of the Heart Pirates. One, Law himself, the douche. Two, Kai, the guy with the ugly sky blue eyes and rifle. Three, Kishin/Kenshin, the samurai dressed in all black. Ran/Rin, the blonde gentlemen with the broadsword. Alice sighed. _What an odd crew I meddled with_. Alice ran until she reached back to the city's center, where it was bustling with shops and inns. She looked around briefly, and wasn't surprised when she saw a bunch of Law's men.

Alice smirked when she noticed an inn, and packed up her guns. With stealth, she sneaked into a slightly more rundown inn. Alice sighed and fell to her knees in doom when her eyes connected with Law, who was sitting casually on one of the sofas. "Not bad, if you managed to get here, that means you must have taken down some of my men. Another thing to repay you for." Law mused, placing the newspaper on the counter. Alice growled, "If you didn't throw a piano at me, none of this would have happened." Alice scowled. Law smirked, "You're right. However, all of this wouldn't have happened if you didn't bomb my crew." he mused.

Alice glared at him, "You threw a piano at me." she repeated. "You bombed my men." Law repeated smoothly. Alice sighed, "Can't we just forgive each other like normal humans?" she mumbled. Law smirked, "You also made a fool out of myself." he added. Alice stared at him blankly, "Who told you to let me make a fool out of you." she retorted. Alice noticed Law's smirk had faltered.

"I'm already in a foul mood, _Miss Alice_, I would appreciate it if you didn't try to provoke me." he answered in a quiet, but deadly tone. Alice frowned, "I'm not." she defended. Alice grunted when Law held a firm hand around her throat, threatening to suffocate her any second. Alice hesitantly moved her hand towards her backpack, her eyes glaring defiantly at Law. "Don't." Law ordered, his vice grip tightening around Alice's neck as warning. Alice gasped when Law suddenly brought out a syringe in his other hand.

Law smirked coyly, almost in a reassuring way. "Do not fret, this will just put you to sleep, it's painless. Not eternal sleep, of course, but I'll make you _beg_ for death once you wake up." he threatened calmly, inching the syringe towards Alice's arm. Therefore, Alice released a sigh of relief when the doors were shoved open, revealing a rather flustered looking Kenshin and Rin, who were carrying one groaning man each.

"Captain, these two are gravely injured. They were shot," Kenshin explained, eyeing Alice coldly, "Both in the gut." Kenshin added, still glaring at Alice. Law growled as he reluctantly took the syringe away, just as when it was a few inches away from Alice's arm. Alice sighed in relief. Law growled, "Don't think you're safe just yet. Kenshin, Rin, look after her and make sure she doesn't try to escape while I work." Law ordered. Law glared at Alice, "Give me your bag." he ordered, leaving no room for disagreement. Alice bit her lip as she reluctantly handed him her bag. Alice held in a growl when Law carelessly tossed into the fireplace, leaving it to burn. Law pulled on some medical gloves. Alice frowned, "Hey Ran," Alice mumbled. Rin frowned, "Rin." he corrected, slightly irritably.

"Ran." Alice persisted.

"Rin." he corrected.

"Ran."

"Rin."

"Ran-"

"Arg, fine! Call me what you wish! What is it that you want?!" Rin scowled. Alice smirked, "I attacked you guys with sleep powder, why aren't you asleep?" she asked calmly. Rin barely suppressed a smirk, "You shouldn't underestimate us Heart Pirates. Kenshin can easily fan out a little smoke in no time with his katana." he answered. Alice chuckled, "I see...my bad I suppose..." she mumbled to herself. _You can't fan out smoke indoors. _

"Night." she whispered, pulling out her two guns out of her bra and enveloping the room with black smoke and sleeping powder. She ripped off a strip of her dress and held it to her nose and charged out the door. Alice suppressed a cough at the tingling in her nose. Alice shook her head to ease out the lightheadedness she was feeling and closed the doors shut after her.

Alice groaned when several, nearly a dozen guns were pointed right at her. _I knew I would regret this... _

* * *

**If you haven't figured it out yet, italics are thoughts. My. Damn. Left. Foot. Is. Asleep. Why won't it wake up?! Oh, and I just thought of the coolest idea ever...wait for it...milk tea flavoured ice cream! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

Alice cringed as she pressed her back against the door, and it was impossible to see how things were doing inside due to the black smoke. "Who are you?" a man asked, eyeing Alice carefully. Alice raised an eyebrow. _Shouldn't they know that it's me? _Alice inwardly smirked when she figured it out. _The black smoke probably stained my clothes and face. Yay for cheap black smoke. _The man frowned, "I asked, _who_ are you?" he scowled. Alice bit her lip innocently, closing her eyes in an act of sadness. "It's just," Alice mumbled, opening her eyes. "I'm a model. I'm...I'm off to meet the love of my life...but I have work today. So, I was looking for someone that could fill in me. Imagine my surprise when I find a girl with such dazzling eyes like mine. I followed after her in there, and then all the smoke..." Alice explained. _Cliche. Don't grimace_. The man narrowed his eyes, "What happened to the girl with the sky blue eyes?" he asked.

Alice inwardly smirked. _Gotcha_. Alice's eyes widened, "S-She just fell unconscious all of a sudden, after she released the smoke..." Alice explained, forcing a shiver. The man smirked, "Good, good. Did you see anyone else besides the girl?" he asked. Alice bit her lip, "...I did, but I didn't manage to see his face." Alice explained, shrugging. "I didn't really care about the others." she added. The man nodded to the others, "Should we kill her off? She said she didn't see the Captain's face though...There might be Marines around too... Okay..." the man whispered.

All the men lowered their gun, "You're free to go. Just don't speak of this incident to anyone." they ordered. Alice nodded nervously, "O-Of course. I'll be in trouble if I tell anyone anyway, they'll start questioning me. Plus, it'll look bad on me as a model to get involved with things like this." Alice mumbled, bowing her head as she ran away. Once she was far away, Alice allowed a delicious smirk to creep onto her face. "Dummies." she mumbled, pressing her back to a wall.

Alice growled, _Still, that man burned my bag. More like both my bags, since I just kept my weaponry bag in my main bag for practicality's sake. _Alice sighed, "Ah well...I was running low anyway...that man forced me to use most of it...he's damn lucky they're non-flammable. I was out of bullets too, besides the ones in my gun." Alice murmured to herself, walking carefully. Alice raised an eyebrow when she found a small den den mushi on the ground. Alice frowned when she picked it up, eyeing it carefully. _Maybe I can sell it...I didn't happen to carry a lot of money in my bra... _

Alice gasped when she heard some faraway voices coming closer, she looked around hastily before deciding to hide behind a tree. "Damn, I was sure I dropped it somewhere here..." a man mumbled, scratching his head. Alice narrowed his eyes at the man. _Heart Pirate...I think...that's the outfit the goonies and some of the members were wearing... _Alice pursed her lips when yet another man came, patting the other on the back. "Better hurry and find it, or Captain will be mad." he chuckled.

Alice observed the two, one was wearing a hat with the word 'Penguin' labeled on the front, and the other was wearing sunglasses. "C'mon Shachi, let's go look somewhere else." the man offered, pointing towards the opposite direction. Shachi shook his head, "But Penguin, I'm sure I dropped it somewhere here! Law- Captain will kill me if he realized I dropped my den den mushi!" Shachi whined, head lowering in depression. Penguin smiled reassuring, "Let's go ask someone if they seen it." he offered.

Alice frowned as she came out from behind the tree, "Hey, is this yours then?" she asked calmly, holding up the den den mushi. Penguin and Shachi turned their heads towards her, eyes lighting up. "Yes, thank you-! W-Wait...y-you're-!" Shachi exclaimed, pointing a shaking finger at her. Alice's eyes widened, "Ah, right, I bombed you that one time...hi!" Alice greeted cheerfully with a grin.

They sweatdropped at the bright and cheerful ditz. Alice smiled, "You'll be in trouble if you lose this, right?" Alice chirped, clearly enjoying herself. Shachi stiffened, "Erm..." he mumbled, looking towards Penguin for assistance. Penguin sighed, "I prefer not harming girls...but," he mumbled, getting into an offensive position. "We have to follow Captain's orders." he added, narrowing his eyes. Alice smirked as she nodded, "I see...so you guys follow under him from fear..." Alice mumbled.

"No." Penguin scowled, his cap shadowing his eyes. Penguin glared at Alice, "Captain may use fear to keep the crew in order, but we follow him because we want to." Penguin muttered, which Shachi nodded to, getting into an offensive position as well. Alice felt a smirk tugging at her lips, "Eh...such loyal nakama... How pitiful." Alice chucked, getting her gun from her bra, which earned her some blushes from the two. "W-Wha...?" they mumbled. Alice scoffed, "Don't be babies. Actually, babies react better than you two perverts." Alice mocked, aiming her guns.

"Jū: Kokuen." Alice mumbled, shooting black gas out, and carefully sneaking away. It wasn't mixed with sleeping powder for the sake of reserving whatever little powder and smoke she had left, since a certain douche burned her supplies away. Alice ran until she was near the border of the town, where it seemed like it was a desolate wasteland of sand and rocks. "Yee-haw!" yelled a rowdy voice, and the sound of quick footsteps were heard. Alice frowned as she calmly walked in front of the way of the horse rider.

The rider stopped just before stampeding over Alice, "Er, can I help ya lassie?" he asked, adjusting his cowboy hat. Alice pouted and pinched herself, forcing a few tears, "M-My..." Alice whimpered, head lowering. The man instantly got off his horse and hooked an arm around Alice's waist, "What's wrong? Dead boyfriend? I can fix that." the rider laughed, and Alice had to resist a grimace. The rider's eyes widened at the excruciating pain in in his gut, as his eyes slowly trailed down to notice Alice's strong fist. Alice smirked when the rider fell to his knees, and eventually toppled over. "No need, mister." Alice mumbled coldly.

Alice carefully got on top of the horse, trying not to scare it, which would of course throw her off. Alice frowned, "Now...how do you ride a horse..." she mumbled to herself. Alice's eyes widened at the sound of voices, and without a second thought, she slapped the horse's side. "W-Woah-!" she yelled as she hastily grabbed the reins as the horse jumped slightly before taking off. Alice growled as she yanked on the reins, trying her best to control the horse.

Eventually, the horse gave in to Alice's rough and inexperienced handling, and let itself be controlled with ease. Alice would've been pleased, had it not taken ten minutes to calm the horse down, which also ended up messing up her hair. Which she couldn't give a shit about, but she preferred for her hair to be untangled, which now it wasn't. Alice sighed as the horse moved at a steady pace across the plains, the wind blowing through her tangled hair. Alice had to resist the urge to let go of the reins and attempt at fixing her hair, because she knew the horse would be _more_ than willing to throw her off at his chance. Alice sighed before gently slapping the horse's side, urging it to go faster.

Alice closed her eyes as the horse started galloping, a _tad_ faster than what she wanted. Alice shook her head as she forced her eyes open, "Alert...alert.." she murmured to herself. Alice gasped harshly when the horse suddenly stopped, and trailed quietly towards the trees. Alice raised an eyebrow as she curiously looked around, but there was nothing that could've scared the horse. Even if there _was_ something that scared it, it probably would have charged off like a maniac.

Alice pursued her lips. _Then it's probably something I did...wait... _Alice frowned, "...Go?" Alice mumbled hesitantly. Alice gasped as the horse carefully maneuvered back onto the trail and steadily started galloping again. Alice gasped in happiness, "Hey, you're actually pretty smart now, aren't you?" Alice teased, patting the horse appreciatively. The horse just snorted, which Alice didn't understand whether it was flattered or insulted. Alice's eyes widened before she yanked on the reins, pulling the horse to a stop.

Alice sighed, "...Sea..." she mumbled, the horse trotting around the sand. There was a small cabin on top of the small hill to the right of Alice. Alice shrugged before tugging the reins, urging the horse to go upwards. Alice was pleasantly surprised when the horse actually started trotting upwards, however Alice spared it from it's suffering near halfway. Alice patted the horse's head, "Well...I suppose this is good bye. Sorry for um, making your owner pass out." Alice mumbled soothingly to the horse. The horse licked Alice's cheek before trotting back down the hill. Alice held a hand to her cheek as she smiled, "Ew..." she mumbled, wiping her cheek before sprinting up the rest of the hill.

Alice entered the cabin, careful to not to touch anything. "Are you a thief?" asked an old, bored and worn out voice. Alice hastily turned her head to notice an old man with a strong build, pressing his back on the wall as he lit a cigarette. He closed his eyes as he breathed out some smoke, "Well, I won't stop you. What do you need?" he asked, his tone calm and even. Alice frowned, "I guess I am a thief in a way... Anyway, pirates are after me, and uh, the sea is kinda, in my way so-" Alice rambled.

* * *

**Yeah, I'm cutting off here :3 You're welcome. Aren't cliffies lovely? If you don't like the plot, I don't blame ya. Like I said, this story is simply an experiment, just to test the waters. Just to practice my third person writing... Still, I try my best to make it fit my standards. Third person writing...I still prefer first person writing, but it's not bad... **


	6. Chapter 6

"So you need a boat." the man confirmed, eyeing Alice calmly. Alice nodded, "Yes, and some bullets too, if you have any." Alice replied. The old man chuckled, "For a thief, you're rather calm." he mused. Alice raised an eyebrow, "For someone being robbed, you're pretty calm too." Alice replied. The old man smiled, "Thieves take what they don't have. I have no use for boats or bullets anymore, so what's the harm of giving them to someone that does?" he asked wisely.

Alice's eyes widened, "That's actually...pretty deep, man." Alice mumbled, looking around. Alice smirked when she found a bowl of fruit, sitting innocently on a counter in the kitchen. "You hungry?" the man asked. Alice shook her head, "Nope, not at all." she answered, picking out a pineapple. "Do you have some RDX, Di 2-ethylhexyl, sebacate, polyisobutylene and motor oil?" Alice asked calmly, tossing the pineapple in her hand.

"I have motor oil, but I can't even pronounce the other things you mentioned." the man answered. Alice sighed as she massaged her temples, "I suppose back to the basics then..." she murmured. "Do you have any ammonium nitrate crystals?" Alice yawned, picking out a second pineapple. The man sighed, "What are you? Some chemist?" he asked sarcastically. Alice chuckled, "Not at all. I can't even remember the periodic table. This is just basic stuff, common sense." Alice mused, picking out a third pineapple.

Alice sighed, "Do you have an cold pack then?" Alice asked, picking a fourth pineapple. The man nodded, "I do." he answered. "Salt?" Alice asked, a smirk tugging at her lips. "Yes." the man answered. Alice sighed happily, "I suppose it really _is_ back to the basics, this reminds me of when I was like, five." Alice mused, accepting the items she requested from the man. Alice smirked as she hauled the six pineapples, cold pack and salt, and some sugar to the counter. "This will be fun." she mumbled, getting started. _I'll need a flame though to use these though._

Nearly half an hour later, what was left was a rather messy kitchen, a grinning Alice, and a tired old man. "Wow, didn't you know you had a super chiller. I got to finish this quickly." Alice chirped, before she sweatdropped. "Do you have, like, a super cute backpack laying around?" she asked. The old man sighed, "I do, but it's something I can't give you. The only thing I can't." the man answered. Alice smiled, "That's alright, I'm just a thief right now, anyway." Alice mused. The man stiffened at her words, and Alice realized her flaw in choice of words.

"I meant, you already helped me more than enough, I can deal without a super cute bag." Alice corrected, smiling when the man visibly calmed down. The man wandered around for a bit, but came back with a sturdy looking knapsack. "Will this do? I used this while I was with the Marines." he offered. Alice smiled, "Retired?" she asked calmly. The man smiled back, "Yes. This old bones can't go around chasing pirates anymore." he chuckled, as Alice stuffed the bags with the pineapples.

Alice bit her lip, "In that case...do you have...special bullets? Like exploding bullets?" Alice asked hesitantly. The man chuckled, "More than I'll ever need." he answered. Alice beamed at his words, "Can you like, give me every last one? Let's just so I messed with the wrong pirates and now I'm in deep shit..." Alice mumbled. "What pirates?" the man asked, digging through a safe. "The Heart Pirates." Alice answered. "Wow, you _are_ in deep shit." the man laughed, pulling out a box. Alice smirked, "So reassuring." she mumbled, as the old man opened the box.

"Vola, explosive bullets, as far as thy could see." the man laughed, gesturing with his arms. Alice smirked as she took a few hand fulls and stuffed them into her knapsack. Alice sighed as her bangs shadowed her eyes, "Now let me guess...you want me to kill you..." Alice murmured, reloading her guns. The man smiled, "If you would be so kind, my house as well." the man answered. Alice frowned, "Why?" she mumbled, heading towards the door.

"To avenge for my crimes as a Marine. Suicide would be the dishonorable thing to do." the man answered, head bowed as in prayer. "So you waited for someone else to come to do the deed..." Alice mumbled. "I apologize." the man replied. Alice sighed, "No worries. I've already sinned too much in life, one more sin won't kill- well..." Alice sighed, heading out the door. She smiled lightly when she noticed that the horse was actually waiting for her, nibbling on some grass. "The boat's in the shed."

Alice nodded, "If that's the case...I'll be right back." Alice mumbled, running towards the shed she had seen earlier. She kicked open the locked door with ease, and noticed the small rowboat. She closed her eyes as she concentrated all her energy into her legs, and she kicked the shed wall with all her might. The piece of wood was kicked off into the far distance. Alice continued to kick until there was a large enough hole in the shed for the boat to get out. She pushed it out the hole, making it roll towards the shore. Alice nodded, before heading back towards the entrance.

"One last thing, mister." Alice mumbled. The man didn't say anything. "Actually, two things. First, what's your name?" Alice asked. "Caleb Mayors." he answered. Alice smiled, "Secondly...what do horses eat?" Alice asked. "Eh, some sugar cubes will do." he answered. Alice nodded, grabbing some sugar cubes from the kitchen, before walking out the door. "Have fun in Heaven." Alice murmured.

"I'll be going to Hell." the man replied solemnly. Alice smirked, "Surely they'll change their minds, after all, I think you're a rather good man. I'm usually never wrong." Alice chuckled, exiting the house. After walking halfway down the hill, Alice led the horse down with her. She frowned, "I only took a few hand fulls of explosive bullets...there's still a ton. If I shoot an explosive bullet..." Alice murmured. _There really will be nothing left_. Alice shook her head, "You said you would," Alice mumbled, holding the gun behind her. Alice closed her eyes as she pulled the trigger, "And you don't go back on your word." Alice opened her eyes solemnly at the ear deafening explosion.

The horse snorted quietly, which of course, Alice had no idea what it meant. Alice offered the horse some sugar cubes, which it accepted happily. Alice ruffled the horse's neck, "This is where we part buddy, it might've been short, but you were a good horse." Alice mumbled, smirking. "For the most part." Alice chuckled, closing her eyes. "Alert." Alice mumbled softly, for the last time. The horse was reluctant, but it left Alice's side to go hide in the trees. Alice smiled when it realized that Alice wasn't going to follow, and with a soft neigh, it trudged deeper into the forest.

"Don't die..." Alice mumbled, before pulling the rowing boat with ease towards the sea, and flipping it correctly onto the water. Alice expertly got in and started paddling, and once she was a few yards away, she held her hands in prayer. "Caleb Mayors was a good man...please forgive him." Alice murmured, before paddling again.

In the deafening silence of night, Alice raised an eyebrow when she suddenly heard...a strange sound. Alice eventually realized it came from the small den den mushi she was keeping in her pocket. She pulled it out, and answered it. "Hiya?" Alice asked calmly. "So, you managed to escape..." Law mumbled. Alice laughed, "I suppose so..." Alice answered, placing the den den mushi on the boat and paddling harder. If Law was able to form a connection, something is obvious, they're close to her. Alice looked around briefly, but she saw no ship. It was night now, and it was dark, but Alice was perfectly capable of seeing everything. There simply was no ship.

_That means that the douche and his crew must be...underwater. Submarine, I suppose? Has to be. Submarine, eh? Interesting choice...I suppose... _"So you manage to escape from me twice now..." Law mused. Alice frowned. _His tone is calm...but his voice is deadly_. "Are you mad?" Alice asked bluntly. There was a silence, and Alice was wondering if they were too far and the connection broke. "...Not mad, _Miss Alice_, just annoyed." Law answered. Alice scowled, "I told you to stop calling me that!" Alice yelled. "I do not appreciate being ordered around, Miss Alice." Law replied.

Alice growled, "For. The. Fucking. Last. Time. It's a damn suggestion!" Alice yelled hysterically. "In that case...I refuse." Law answered. Alice growled, highly tempted to pull out her hair one by one. However, she resisted that temptation, since her hair made her eyes stand out and look even more fabulous, like damn. "It seems you also made some..._interesting _nicknames for some of my crew." Law mumbled. Alice's sour mood disappeared, "Oh yes! Ran is so much cuter, and Kishin means _demon god_, fitting since he wears all black, yeah?" Alice chirped, as if she was talking with a good friend.

"I'll cut to the chase, give me Shachi's den den mushi back." Law ordered. Law was a patient man, and he would've been fine waiting longer, but in all honesty, this girl's ridiculousness was starting to give him a headache. A _dangerous_ and ridiculous girl. Law wanted nothing more than to capture her and try out all these new and fun experiments he's been meaning to try... How long would a person last without anesthetic while suffering from toxins? How long could someone survive with a lethal virus injection? Law's lips curled into a smirk at all the _painful_ possibilities.

"No, it's cute." Alice answered immediately, making kissy faces at the den den mushi, fully knowing that Law's den den mushi would mimic her facial expressions. Alice snickered as her den den mushi scowled, "That was an order." Law muttered. "And I chose to disagree." Alice teased, lying on her back in her boat. "Just so you know, we're right below you." Law added, in an amused tone.

* * *

**So...I actually finished this chapter a long time ago...I've just haven't remembered to upload it is all... Anyway, the weekends are tomorrow! :D Whoo! But unfortunately, I have to work on my Science fair stuff at the library with my partner. Sigh, life. **


End file.
